


Violet Eyes and Broken Skies

by artisticpear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Post-Game(s), Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: “Please look at me..” he paused, “so i know that you don't hate me.”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 262
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Violet Eyes and Broken Skies

Kokichi sat in his room on his bed among the black and white checkerboard sheets. Shuichi sat beside him, as Kokichi had invited him over for the weekend. It had been long since the killing game had ended, only a few stayed in touch. The room was silent except for the low sound of their breathing. Shuichi read a book on the bed spaced a bit away from the skinny kid donned in a purple flannel and a distressed grey mtv shirt.

After a while another noise polluted the room: a small hiccup, then a shudder. Shuichi looked over to Kokichi to see him crying and wiping his eyes. He had never once seen the small boy let down that arrogant confident persona, much less see him cry.

“K-kokichi?” Shuichi stammered and put his book down. “What’s wrong, are you okay?” Kokichi turned away, wiping his eyes and donning that happy-go-lucky liar attitude.

“Whatever do you mean, My beloved Shuichi?~” He cooed. The tears kept falling as his voice faltered and he wiped them away. “Shit..” 

“Hey, It’s okay, you can talk to me, yknow?” Shuichi said, attempting to scoot closer to him. Kokichi moved away from him. “Are.. are you okay?”

“Of course!” Kokichi spat, wiping his face with his flannel sleeves. “Just.. Thought about the killing game.” Shuichi nodded, affirming to him that he could continue. “I was such a shitty person..” Shuichi didn't reply. He wasn’t going to lie, Kokichi was an annoying little shit but he wasn’t like that in real life. Kokichi scratched his hands. “Maybe I should have just died for real.” 

“Hey, don’t say that.” Shuichi replied.

“Why?” He snapped. The annoyance in his voice was almost sharp enough to cut him. Shuichi sighed trying to put his words together.

"Because, then I wouldn't have met the real you," Amber eyes met Violet ones and a scoff was heard. 

“And why does that even matter. Look at me and tell me that I wasn't being selfish, that i wasn’t.. A horrible person.”

“You weren’t a horrible person, Kokichi.” Shuichi said with a sure tone in his voice.

“Bullshit.” the purple haired one muttered. He looked down and stayed quiet for a while before finally deciding to speak up. “W-why don't you hate me..?” Shuichi averted his gaze and looked down in thought. Another hiccup, another shudder, the boy was breaking. “Please look at me..” he paused, “so i know that you don't hate me.”

Their eyes met again. Kokichi had the most beautiful purple eyes. Now they showed a broken expression filled with glistening tears that glided down his cheeks until Shuichi wiped them away. “I don't hate you.” Kokichi looked at him, almost begging him to continue. He never heard someone admit that they liked him. “I'm not going to blame you for mistakes that we have already forgiven you for. You admitted that you were wrong and you are trying your best to fix it. You’re doing great and I can't hate you for helping yourself for the better.” Kokichi wiped his eyes again and smiled weakly.

“C-can i hug you?” Kokichi asked, gazing into a pair of sparkling amber eyes surrounded by long eyelashes. 

“Of course.” Shuichi nodded and Kokichi moved beside him. He buried his head into the blue haired boy’s chest and stayed there while he rubbed soothing circles into his back. Kokichi eventually calmed down and laid his head on Shuichi’s shoulder. 

“...thank you.” Kokichi said softly. He pulled away slightly and rested his head against the detectives forehead. Shuichi smiled lightly. A moment passed and lips met. Another moment passed and Kokichi’s head was back resting on Shuichi’s shoulder. “Thank you so much…”


End file.
